Fanfiction/The Care Bears (AmericanGreetingsLand's Series)
This Care Bears fanfiction series by AmericanGreetingsLand is a series of many stories featuring characters from the Care Bears TV series, and many other TV characters. The inhabitants of Kingdom of Caring, each one recognizable by their color, duty, personality and their tummy symbol (their insignias). Their mission is to help everyone on Earth share their feelings with others. The Care Bears inhabitat Care-a-Lot, while the Care Bear Cousins '''inhabitat the '''Forest of Feelings. Their ultimate weapon is the "Care Bear Stare" ("Care Bear Cousin Call" for the Care Bear Cousins), in which the collected family members stand together and radiate light from their respective tummy symbols, which combine into a ray of love and good cheer which can bring care and joy into the target's heart. It is initiated by the phrase "Care Bears Countdown!". They apparently know of the benefit concerts performed in Kingdom of Caring. Characters Main characters *'True Heart Bear': Co-founder of the Kingdom of Caring, True Heart is the founder of the Care Bears. The mother of the Care Bears and the Cousins, True Heart is everything one would expect the first Bear to be: warm, perky, caring and friendly. She is cream colored with a red and purple patch of hair on her head, and her tummy symbol is a multi-colored star radiating from a central heart. *'Noble Heart Horse': Co-founder of the Kingdom of Caring, Noble Heart is the founder of the Care Bear Cousins. He is cream colored, and his symbol is a multi-colored heart radiating from a central star. *'Grams Bear': Being the grandmother of all the Care Bear Family, Grams Bear looks after the Kingdom of Caring's two youngest members, Hugs & Tugs. A seasoned "veteran", an excellent storyteller, and a valued mentor for the family, she knows just about all there is about being a Care Bear, and is ready to lend a hand or a patient ear to help anyone in need. She is blue-violet and her tummy symbol is a pink rose with a yellow bow. She also always wears a shawl around her neck. *'Gramps Bear': He is Grams Bear's husband who is a great storyteller and sometimes takes care of Hugs and Tugs. He is the same shade of brown as tenderheart bear and has a red 6-pointed star with a blue heart inside hanging from a ribbon on his tummy. He wears glasses *'Tenderheart Bear': Being the leader of the Care Bears, Tenderheart helps everyone show and express their feelings and helps his fellow Care Bears be the most caring they can be. He is brown and his tummy symbol is a big red heart with a pink outline. *'Funshine Bear': Funshine loves to play and tells jokes all the time, but sometimes forgets that there are times in life you must be serious. She is yellow with a smiling sun on his tummy. *'Grumpy Bear': Grumpy shows that while it's okay to be grumpy sometimes, it is also silly to let grumpiness go too far. He is the inventor/mechanic for the rest of the family. He is blue and his symbol is a dark raincloud with raindrops shaped like hearts. He is cynical, surly, and rarely happy, hence his name, but he does value his friends and smiles on special occasions. *'Love-a-lot Bear': A bear who helps spread love and help it along wherever she goes. She is pink and her tummy symbol is two intertwined hearts with yellow and pink outlines. *'Birthday Bear': He wants everyone to have happy birthdays and loves birthday parties and games. He is golden yellow and his tummy symbol is a cupcake with a candle. *'Cheer Bear': A very happy and perky bear who helps everyone be their happiest and cheer up those who are unhappy. She is pink with a rainbow as her tummy symbol. In later episodes, she wears a ponytail and bangs and wears a yellow jacket with short puffy sleeves and a golden yellow bracelet on her wrist. *'Bedtime Bear': Pretty much lives up to his name. He helps everyone get a good night's sleep and have sweet dreams. He is blue with a sleeping crescent moon on his tummy. *'Wish Bear': She helps make wishes come true, and although they don't always come true, making wishes and working hard to help make them come true is still fun. She is blue-green and her symbol is a yellow smiling shooting star. *'Good Luck Bear': He is all about spreading good luck for everyone. He is green and his tummy symbol is a four leaf clover with heart shaped petals. *'Friend Bear': A kind and friendly bear who shows what it means to be a good friend, Friend Bear is often partnered up with Secret Bear - as such, she translates her body language and interprets what she says. She is orange with two intertwined smiling flowers on her tummy. *'Secret Bear': Acts as a mime to the other members of the Care Bear Family, Secret Bear is not very talkative; she never speaks and keeps everything a secret, although there sometimes comes a circumstance in which needs to communicate a message to the other bears, in which case he performs a hilarious display of charades and pantomime to get her message across. Of course, this rarely works, and as a result she ends up having to bite the bullet and whisper into another bear's ear what she was trying to say. With only occasional exceptions, she will only tell secrets to her partner, Friend Bear. She is an orange bear and her tummy symbol is a red heart-shaped padlock. *'Share Bear': She helps others to learn about sharing the things they have. She shows that, through her symbol, sharing is caring. She is purple and her symbol is a heart-sprinkled milkshake with two straws. *'Champ Bear': He loves to play sports and games; baseball is his favorite. He also teaches the value of good sportsmanship. He is tan and his tummy symbol is a gold trophy with a red heart. In later episodes, he wears a red headband and a red sports jacket. *'Harmony Bear': She loves peace and helps others overcome differences and show that they are something to be celebrated, not something to keep people apart. Harmony's tummy symbol is 3 joint-together hearts and she is violet. *'Brave Heart Lion': The self-appointed leader of the Care Bear Cousins and a fearless yet compassionate friend to all. He is brown-orange and his tummy symbol is a red heart with a crown hanging on the right side. His catchphrase is "Charge!". *'Playful Heart Monkey': The most mischievous Cousin anyone can meet; for him, the whole world is a playground. He is orange and a heart with a party horn is his symbol. *'Cozy Heart Penguin': The sweetest and warmest of the Cousins, Cozy Heart is a great swimmer and the one most suited to winter conditions. She is lilac and his symbol is a stocking cap resting on the left side of a red heart. She is the only non-mammal in the Care Bear Family. *'Lotsa Heart Elephant': The strongest of the Cousins in physical ability and perseverance, despite having a very weak mind. She is pink and her symbol is a pink heart-stamped weight. Her catchphrase is "And that's the truth" which goes at the end of some of hers or someone else's sentences. Like real elephants, she uses her trunk to trumpet and carry things. *'Swift Heart Rabbit': The fastest of the Cousins, reportedly running up to 90 mph to "help others". Sometimes her cockiness and overconfidence get her into trouble, but her quick thinking gets her out of it. She is sky blue and her tummy symbol is a red heart with white wings. Swift Heart happens to be the niece of the White Rabbit from Wonderland. *'Bright Heart Raccoon': The smartest of the Cousins, Bright Heart is a walking supercomputer who can solve problems thinking logically, and helps his friends on their toughest dilemmas. He can even see in the dark. He is purple and his tummy symbol is a yellow heart-shaped light bulb. In later episodes, he wears an orange, yellow and red baseball cap with an orange vest and red and white sneakers. *'Loyal Heart Dog': A very proper and formal-mannered dog, honest and loyal and true beyond compare. The reason behind his tummy symbol, a heart-shaped medal, is because of his warm personality combined with is faithfulness and his namesake. *'Proud Heart Cat': The "purr-fectionist" of the Care Bear Family, she reminds up to do our best in everything we do. When she speaks, she tends to meow, purr and screech. She is orange and her tummy symbol is a curved pink star with a red heart inside. *'Gentle Heart Lamb': She is the most softhearted of the Cousins, gentle and shy as her name suggests. When she speaks, she has a bleating voice. She is mint-green and a pink lace-trimmed heart-shaped pillow is her tummy symbol. *'Treat Heart Pig': She knows how to turn any occasion into a holiday. A real sweetheart, she gets along well with everyone she meets, though she has a tendency to over-eat but takes in moderation. She is yellow and her tummy symbol is an ice cream cone, showing her wholehearted devotion to helping others live life to the fullest. In later episodes wears a blue hairband with a denim jacket. *'Perfect & Polite Panda': Brother and sister, they always speak in rhyme, finishing each other's sentences are complimenting one another's feelings. Perfect Panda has a gold star with a ribbon on his tummy, while Polite Panda has a pink rose with a ribbon on her tummy. *'Baby Hugs Bear': One of the youngest members of the Care Bear Family, she and her brother, Baby Tugs, are looked after by Grams Bear. She often gets into mischief and wants nothing more in life than to be a full-fledged Care Bear when she grows up. Sweet, curious, and love, she can never go anywhere without being hugged by anyone. Her catchphrase is "Oh, goody, goody, gosh!". She is pink with a smiling Star Buddy inside a pink heart as her tummy symbol. *'Baby Tugs Bear': One of the youngest members of the Care Bare Family, Baby Tugs, is a rough and tumble little boy cub who always gets into mischief. Like his sister, Baby Hugs, he too wants nothing more in life than to be a full-fledged Care Bear when he grows up and is raised by his Grams Bear. He is baby blue with a smiling Star Buddy inside a baby blue diaper cloth as his tummy symbol. * Daydream Bear: She is a shy, adorable and sweet bear. Because of her name she likes daydreaming. She is peach with two heart shaped balloons on her tummy. * Surprise Bear: He is a happy, perky, sweet and darling bear. His catchphrase is "surprise" because of his name. He is blue with a star popping out of a box on his tummy. * Take Care Bear: She is a happy bear. She is orange and has a smiling apple as her tummy symbol * Star buddies: They are shooting stars. * Heart buddies: They are shooting hearts. Minor Characters *'Strawberry Shortcake and her friends': This is a list of Strawberry Shortcake characters. The original Strawberry Shortcake characters were created in the 1980s. *'Strawberry Shortcake': Strawberry Shortcake is the protagonist and the title character of The World of Strawberry Shortcake franchise. She is a bright and energetic little girl with pink hair and freckles with a big, adorable smile, said to be about six years old. She usually wears a red dress with a white pinafore, and a large pink bonnet decorated with strawberries. In her earliest adventures, Strawberry's home was a shortcake surrounded by well-tended strawberry vines, but in 1983 she moved into her "Berry Happy Home", a large and ornate mansion. Strawberry is kind, resourceful, and always ready to help a friend in need. Huckleberry Pie, Blueberry Muffin, Raspberry Tart, Orange Blossom, Plum Puddin' and Lemon Meringue are her best friends. Other than her friends, Strawberry Shortcake also loves her cat, Custard. *'Huckleberry Pie': Huckleberry Pie is one of Strawberry Shortcake's friends, who lives, not surprisingly, in a large Huckleberry Pie-shaped cabin, just down the road from Strawberry Shortcake's house. The obvious inspiration for his character was Mark Twain's literary creation Huckleberry Finn. Huck bore more than a passing resemblance to the more famous Huck Finn, from his straw hat and overalls to his tendencies towards fishing and general laziness. His pet was a dog called Pupcake. *'Blueberry Muffin': Blueberry Muffin has been Strawberry Shortcake's friend since the very beginning. In the 1980s, the character was depicted with blue hair let down. Speaking with a Southern accent, she was also known as being more than a little forgetful. Both of these traits were downplayed as the series progressed. Her pet mouse was named Cheescake. *'Apple Dumplin: Apple Dumplin' was the first of many "baby" characters introduced in the vast world of Strawberry Shortcake. Smaller and less independent than the older Strawberryland kids, Apple has also proven to be more than capable of taking care of herself when the situation warrants. Apple's hair is bright orange which she wears in pigtails with white and red bows, and her pet is Tea Time Turtle. Being just a little baby, she doesn't speak as yet, but has surprisingly good penmanship skills. *'Raspberry Tart': Another of Strawberry Shortcake's earliest friends, Raspberry Tart lived up to her namesake in the 1980s. However, in the pilot, she is meanly and even a little rude at first but soon learns to be nice and even polite as the series progresses. Her pet monkey was named Rhubarb. *'Plum Puddin': Plum Puddin' was the bespectacled genius of the group as a brainy female. Strawberry Shortcake seemed not to notice. Plum remained Strawberry Shortcake's scientific advisor through the franchise's disbanding in 1985. Her pet is an owl called Elderberry. *'''Orange Blossom: Strawberry Shortcake met urban artist Orange Blossom during her trip to Big Apple City in the 1981 TV special. Orange Blossom followed Strawberry home at the conclusion of her trip, and has been at her side ever since. Orange Blossom's pet butterfly, Marmalade, actually pre-dates the introduction of Orange Blossom's character, and the two were merchandised as a team a year before "Pets On Parade" supplied every resident of Strawberryland with an animal companion. *'Lemon Meringue': Another of Strawberry Shortcake's new friends from her trip to Big Apple City, Lemon Meringue is a primping beauty known around the city as a famous model. Her sunshine-like blonde hair is decorated with green bows and a lemon shaped barrette. Her blue eyes are a shade darker than her belt and skirt. She wears a yellow shirt with white lace edges and white and yellow striped leggings. Lemon also wears yellow shoes. When pressed for details, however, she admits that her "pictures" are mostly owned by members of her immediate family. It seems unlikely that a glamorous girl such as Lemon Meringue would choose a frog for a pet. *'T.N. Honey': T.N. Honey, a brilliant British scientist, like Dr. Martin Griffiths from Disney Fairies is a rather obscure character in the Strawberry Shortcake pantheon. "Big Apple City" marked her singular appearance in a Strawberry Shortcake adventure, although she was also featured in occasional American Greetings card illustrations. T.N. used her scientific expertise to repair Strawberry's oven when it befell sabotage at the hands of The Purple Pie Man at the Big TV Bake-Off. At the end of the "Big Apple City" adventure, T.N. is seen journeying to Strawberryland along with other newcomers such as Orange Blossom and Lemon Meringue. T.N. Honey's pet was a black and yellow Honey Bee with blue wings named Bumble Tea. *'Apricot': Apricot is a little white-haired baby with an unusual vocabulary of oversized words. Apricot and her pet bunny Hopsalot lived in Big Apple City, down the hall from Lemon Meringue and T.N. Honey, and like Meringue, she re-located to Strawberryland at the conclusion of Strawberry Shortcake's visit. Her pink sleeveless sweater matches her white pink polka-dotted shirt. Her blue jeans are stitched with pink and Apricot wears pink shoes. *'Butter Cookie': Butter Cookie is probably Strawberry Shortcake's youngest friend ever, a baby just learning to crawl. As such, she hasn't yet developed any interesting personality traits, but is plenty adorable nonetheless. Her pet is a yellow teddy called Jelly Bear. *'Lime Chiffon': Lime Chiffon was a bubbly and flighty ballerina in the 1980s series, always dancing and spinning to and fro, with her parrot Parfait, who often seemed to be the intellectual one of the pair. *'Cherry Cuddler': Cherry Cuddler was another baby character, known for her propensity for hugging and being hugged by her friends. Her pet is a goose called Gooseberry. *'Angel Cake': Overly polite Angel Cake seemed to take the "Angel" portion of her name a little too seriously. Never missing an opportunity to say "please" and "thank you", she even went so far as to play the harp and wear a halo-shaped headband in her hair. Angel Cake's hair was often depicted as a lavender color in the greeting card illustrations and the cartoon, but the dolls and toys made by Kenner had white hair. Angel Cake imagined herself as having a weight problem, seeing as angel cakes are supposed to be "light", but was also seen constantly eating candy and ice cream. Her direct quote: "...If you don't think about it, the calories don't count." She adopted her pet skunk Soufflé as part of the action of Strawberry Shortcake's "Pets on Parade" adventure, and quickly put him on a "diet" as well. *'Almond Tea': Almond Tea was one of the many new friends met by Strawberry Shortcake during her trip around the world immediately prior to the 1983 TV special. A native of the Asian country of China Cup, Almond Tea returned the favor and visited Strawberryland to help Strawberry Shortcake celebrate her move into her Berry Happy Home with a huge housewarming party. Her pet Marza Panda had a similar gift, only it worked in reverse, and only allowed him to see flashbacks. *'Café Olé': Strawberry Shortcake's friend from the Mexicocoa leg of her round-the-world trip, Café Olé's name is a play on the coffee beverage Café au lait. She is said to be adept at handicrafts such as weaving. Her pet is a donkey called Burrito. *'Crepe Suzette': Crepe Suzette met Strawberry Shortcake during the latter's visit to the city of Pear-ee in the 1983 TV special. She later travelled to Strawberryland to surprise her new friend at her "Berry Happy Home" housewarming party. She is quintessentially French, and speaks English with a thick French accent. Billed as the best cook of all of Strawberry Shortcake's friends (and that's saying something!), Crepe Suzette has also been described as a bit of a perfectionist. She pushed the thematic green-and-white stripes of the Strawberry Shortcake character's stockings to the limit, wearing them as a full-length leotard as part of her street dancer's costume. Her pet is a French poodle called Eclair. *'Mint Tulip': Sweet Mint Tulip was a pretty little Dutch girl, from the land of Hollandaise. Her name is an interesting play on the alcoholic beverage mint julep. In the 1980s, her flower gardens were said to be the finest in all Strawberryland, and her pet is a duck called Marsh Mallard. *'Lem N Ada': Lem and Ada (a somewhat clumsy pun on lemonade) are twin brother and sister, from England's "Pickle-Dilly Circus", a parody of Piccadilly Circus. Although the same size as other babies in the series, the twins seemed to be especially precocious. Not only did they speak quite well, they even finished each other's sentences! Although it is fairly obvious by looking at them which twin is Lem and which is Ada, apparently telling them apart was problematic for those who lived in Strawberryland. Only their pet sheepdog Sugar Woofer seemed to know for sure. *'Peach Blush': Peach Blush debuted near the end of Strawberry Shortcake's initial run in the 1980s. A delicate and dramatic Southern belle, from "The Land of The Magnolias", Peach Blush turned up in Strawberryland along with the returning Plum Puddin', and the title character of the special, Baby Needs-A-Name. Peach Blush's pet lamb Melonie Belle appeared in limited media (a Kenner coloring book) under her original name, "Honey Lamb". *'Baby Needs A Name': This sweet little baby was the last of the younger characters to be introduced in the classic 1980s version of Strawberry Shortcake. Her gentle nature endeared her to everyone who met her, and she had but two wishes in her young heart: to have a pet, and to have a name, for no one had been able to think of one for her. One of these wishes came true during Strawberry Shortcake's annual camping trip in the 1984 special, when the baby encountered the unusual but adorable "monster" Fig Boot. The two bonded instantly, and, following the foiling of a plot by the Purple Pie Man and Sour Grapes to exploit the creature, remain inseparable. The Baby's quest for a proper name remains unresolved. *'Banana Twirl': The final friend of Strawberry Shortcake to be introduced in the 1980s, Banana Twirl was an energetic exercise enthusiast. Because she came along so late in the line, she was never featured in American Greetings artwork, and remains noteworthy due to the scarcity of what merchandise of her was actually made. *'Mr. Sun': Mr. Sun is just that—the sun in the sky, anthropomorphed into a friendly character with a face, who keeps a watchful eye on most all the goings-on in Strawberryland. As such, he also officiated as the narrator of the six 1980s-era Strawberry Shortcake TV Specials, and on more than one occasion acted as the deus ex machina means of resolving Strawberry Shortcake's storyline conflict therein. *'Herself the Elf': Herself the Elf was a franchise line for young girls similar to Strawberry Shortcake. It was created by American Greetings/Mattel. It included a series of dolls, an animated special, books, records and an animated series. *'Herself the Elf': Herself the Elf is the elf in charge. When it comes to work, there's no job too large. She keeps nature running as smooth as can be; helps raise a fawn to a deer, a sapling to a tree. She's charming and fair and funny too. With her magical powers, there's nothing she can't do. Her wand has a bell with a beautiful ring. She got it from her father, the old elf king. *'Snowdrop': Snowdrop is pure as newly driven snow. When it comes to helping, she never says no. She spins snowflakes in blows breezes with such perfect care, it's no wonder she's in charge of water and air. She carries a wand with a caterpillar on the top. When it comes to good deeds, she never does stop. *'Meadow Morn': Meadow Morn is Herself's* best pal. She's feisty, she's quick, an adventurous gal. When it comes to creatures large and small, Meadow Morn* takes care of them all. She carries a wand with a bluebird at the end. She's Herself* and the animals' very best friend. *'Willow Song': Willow Song has extra keen ears, so she can listen to what no one else hears. She's in charge of all of nature's sounds, from the chirping of birds to the barking of hounds. She's often thought of as a daydreaming dear. But she's not as clumsy as she may appear. Her frog-tipped wand keeps villains away, making the woods safe, by night and day. *'Wood Pink': Wood Pink is the elf designer. When it comes to good taste there's no one finer. She's in charge of all the colors of nature...the trees, sky, leaves, and every living creature. With just a flick from her butterfly-tipped wand she can camouflage an elephant, turn a brunette into a blonde. *'Madeline and her friends': In an old house in Paris that was covered with vines, lived twelve little girls in two straight lines. They left the house at half past nine. The smallest one was Madeline. *'Nona': Long black hair, light skin and baby blue eyes, wearing glasses. *'Nicole': Short dirty blonde hair, light skin and sepia brown eyes. *'Chloe': Long orange hair, light skin, mahogany freckles and jungle green eyes. *'Danielle': Curly brown hair, light skin and chocolate brown eyes. *'Ellie': Black short hair, light skin and powder blue eyes. *'Sylvie (AKA Simone)': Long dusty blonde hair, light skin and columbia blue eyes. *'Monique': Long maroon hair in a flip, light skin and apple green eyes. *'Anne': Long wavy dark brown hair, light skin and maya blue eyes. *'Janine': Blonde curly hair, light skin and indigo eyes. *'Yvette': Very short blonde hair, light skin and hazel eyes. *'Lulu': Short dark brown hair, light skin and purple eyes. *'Madeline': Smallest of the girls and title character. Red hair, light skin and aquamarine eyes. *'Genevieve': The girls' dog. Extremely intelligent, possessing skills such as juggling, arithmetic, etc. She was a stray until she saved Madeline from drowning. *'Miss Clavel': Madeline's teacher and minder. She is commonly believed to be a Catholic nun, due to her general appearance, but her attire in Bemelmans' illustrations is actually that of a nurse (the fact that she is not a nun is also evidenced by the fact that she is not called Sister or Mother). She is always trying to keep Madeline out of trouble. *'Pepito': The Spanish Ambassador's son, who is about Madeline's age; he lives next door to the girls. For a time, he was constantly bullying the girls and being cruel to animals, but he changed his ways after one of his cruel tricks backfired. Due to his bratty nature and the distinctive hat that he constantly wore, he was called "the Bad Hat" by the girls. He stopped wearing the hat after he befriended the girls. He has a crush on Madeline. Villains *'No Heart': Enemy of the Care Bears, No Heart is an evil wizard that wants to make the world uncaring and destroy the Care Bear Family and all of the Kingdom of Caring with his evil spells. He can change forms into any animal and/or object, thanks to the lightning crystal in his magic amulet. According to Beastly, No Heart's birthday is Friday the 13th, and is either 200 or 300 years of age. *'Shreeky': No Heart's niece who wants to follow in his footsteps. She has a magical mirror that she can use to make everything miserable, and if that's not enough, she has a screech that can cause No Heart to change shape. She has purple and teal hair tied in a ponytail. She only appeared in later episodes. *'Beastly': A pig-like monster who is No Heart's assistant. He flies around in a pedalbike helicopter, usually with Shreeky as his passenger, and often fails in No Heart's plans. *'The Peculiar Purple Pieman': The Purple Pieman of Porcupine Peak was introduced in Strawberry Shortcake's first adventure, The World of Strawberry Shortcake, where he succeeded in flooding Strawberryland and stealing all the berries in the valley. This was the closest the Pieman ever came to a decisive victory over Strawberry Shortcake. Later episodes show the Purple Pieman harassing the residents of Strawberryland. *'Sour Grapes': Sour Grapes was introduced in the third Strawberry Shortcake special, Strawberry Shortcake: Pets on Parade, In 1982. In the special, she introduced herself as the Purple Pieman's old partner in crime. She sang when excited, much to the Pieman's chagrin, as her singing was loud and off-key (Her 'song' was introduced as a "yogurt-curdling yodel" upon her first appearance, but was later modified into a shrill operatic pronouncement). She was very fond of her pet snake, Dregs, whom she frequently wore as a stole. Theme Song Care Bears Countdown! 4, 3, 2, 1! Who's that comin' from somewhere up in the sky? Moving fast and bright as a firefly! Just when you think the trouble's gonna pounce, Who's gonna be there when it really counts? Do the Care Bears Countdown And send a wish out through the air x2 Just do the Care Bears Countdown When you need them they'll be there x2 Don't be afraid when clouds are brewin' in your heart, If you can dream just send a wish out in the dark, And do the Care Bears Countdown 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Cast *Maxine Miller - True Heart Bear, Take Care Bear *Pam Hyatt - Noble Heart Horse *Pauline Rennie - Grams Bear, Cozy Heart Penguin, Daydream Bear, Treat Heart Pig *Jim Henshaw - Tenderheart Bear, Perfect Panda, Surprise Bear, Wilfie the wood sprite *Jodi Benson - Proud Heart Cat *Bob Dermer - Grumpy Bear *Dan Hennessey - Brave Heart Lion, Gramps Bear *Susan Roman - Champ Bear, Crepe Suzette, Peach Blush, Wood Pink, Danielle, Monique *Melleny Brown - Cheer Bear, Birthday Bear, Baby Tugs Bear, Lime Chiffon, Lemon Meringue, Banana Twirl, Chloe, Sylvie, Yvette *Marla Lukofsky - Good Luck Bear, Playful Heart Monkey, Nicole, Janine *Billie Mae Richards (before her death) - Bright Heart Raccoon, Seth Spacebot, Loyal Heart Dog *Patrice Black - Funshine Bear, Share Bear *Luba Goy - Lotsa Heart Elephant, Gentle Heart Lamb *Eva Almos - Friend Bear, Swift Heart Rabbit *Terri Hawkes - Baby Hugs Bear, Snowdrop, Genevieve *Janet-Laine Green - Wish Bear *Gloria Figura - Bedtime Bear *Linda Sorenson - Love a Lot Bear *Nonnie Griffin - Harmony Bear, Polite Panda *Anni Evans - Secret Bear *Chris Wiggins - No Heart *John Stocker - Beastly *Russi Taylor - Sally Spacebot, Strawberry Shortcake *Susan Snooks - Blueberry Muffin, Raspberry Tart *Laurie Waller - Plum Puddin' *Cree Summer - Orange Blossom, Nona, Ellie, Anne, Lulu *Jeannie Elias - Huckleberry Pie, Pepito *Marsha Moreau - Madeline *Judith Orban - Miss Clavel *Priscilla Lopez - Herself the Elf *Georgia Engel - Willow Song *Denny Dillon - Meadow Morn *Linda Ballantyne - Bright Heart Raccoon, Seth Spacebot, Loyal Heart Dog (after Billie's death) Category:TV